thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Robertson
Miranda Robertson is a young adventuress in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Yeardley Smith, Miranda is a harmless little mouse, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Tall for her age, & very thin. Has tan fur, daring hazel eyes, whiskers, a purple nose, triangular pink ears, freckles, a long tail with a red tip, & fiery red hair (tied in a large French braid). Wears a turquoise blouse, teal overalls, & a blue bow at the bottom of her braid. Doesn’t wear shoes. Family (Biological) *John Robertson (father) *Lily Robertson (mother) *Julie (Robertson) (Adoptive/Foster) *Bartholomew Favell (uncle) *"Manchester" Maurice Favell (uncle) Biography Born to John Robertson & his wife Lily on April 16, 1887, Miranda Robertson was ahead of her times since Day 1. She never cared for dresses, she always loved to climb trees, & she was constantly getting into mischief. Not to mention she had the parents every kid wanted in the Mousetorian Age—a hard-working father & a kindly mother. However, Miranda’s perfect world was shattered shortly after her 4th birthday in 1891, when Mouses Fiennes, the most notorious criminal in Mouse London, kidnapped her & her family, & took them to his hideout. During the time, Miranda was confused & frightened, wondering all the time what fate was to befall her family. Shortly after her mother Lily was drowned by Mouses & her father Red became his thug, Miranda sunk into a deep depression, & not even her babysitters Bartholomew & Manchester Maurice could bring her out of it. The only thing that could...was freedom. Mouses allowed Miranda to roam outside & climb trees every weekend at the park, so long as she returned by dinnertime, when her father, now single, returned from work. Miranda was so happy, she began to treat Mouses like a beloved uncle, despite the horrible things he did every day. And when Lily came back to life & remarried her father, Miranda soon turned back to the cheery, bright young girl she is now. To this day, Miranda continues to play around & get into mischief at Mouses’ hideout, under the watchful eye of her parents & her long-suffering babysitters. Constantly yearning to go on adventures of all sorts & facing danger with a haughty smirk, the tomboyish Miranda is always wanting to play outside & climb trees, wrestle with the thugs, & do various other daring activities; she seeks nothing but excitement in life & is, in fact, determined to become an adventuress one day. Her plucky personality, not surprisingly, makes her have a lot in common with her good friend Olivia Flaversham. Much like her Scottish buddy, the mischievous Miranda is also a puckish princess of pranks & puns; she will often play practical jokes on unsuspecting thugs, usually managing to avoid getting in trouble. However, Miranda is not without at least one flaw; she maintains the eccentricity of a mad scientist, often snacking on pickle-mustard sandwiches, forcing her babysitters to play all sorts of crazy games with her, & coming up with bizarre experiments not even Mouses Fiennes’ looniest thugs could imagine, among other seemingly-weird things. Despite her peculiarity, though, Miranda is intelligent beyond her years, always in the know of things & proudly possessing the cleverness of a fox. Behind her crafty, courageous façade, however, Miranda is a sweet-hearted, good-natured angel in disguise, showing gentle manners & a loving personality to her friends & family. Being the tomboy she is, though, Miranda generally prefers to hide behind her tough pretense & show off the qualities she considers to be “way cooler”. Miranda Robertson is a harmless little mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Smart, impulsive, carefree, stubborn, adventurous, tough. Fursonal Information Likes Toys & games, cartoons, climbing trees, acting, playing pretend, sketching, pulling pranks, getting into mischief Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, the colors pink & purple, dresses, violence, rape, being a girly girl, not being able to have fun Talents, Skills, & Abilities Not bad at climbing trees; is a great actress, singer, & dancer. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys & games, watching cartoons, climbing trees, acting, playing pretend, sketching, pulling pranks, getting into mischief Prized Possessions Her toys & games, her books, her dress-up clothes, her sketchbooks, her chalkboard, her CD player, her music CDs, her sticks of chalk, her eraser, her pens & pencils, her pencil sharpener, her slingshot Favorite Things Toys & games, cartoons, climbing trees, acting, playing pretend, sketching, pulling pranks, getting into mischief Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Making mischief at Mouses Fiennes' hideout Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, heat stroke, mumps, the stomach flu Education Was home-schooled by her parents Extracurricular Has been babysat by Bartholomew & Manchester Maurice on numerous occasions; was assaulted by Mouses Fiennes & struck by lightning; her favorite snack is peanut-butter-&-banana sandwiches; enjoys dancing to the samba; likes cheddar cheese. Noted Accomplishments Managed to tame Felicia the cat. Fanfics Featuring Miranda Robertson *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *The Odd Trio *The Last Lullaby *The Power Of One *Hello, Livvy! *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Greased Lightning *100 Themes More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Miranda Robertson *"I love you, Daddy." *"Oh, Uncle Bartholomew, Uncle Maurice...wanna come play with me?" *"Dresses are for sissies!" *"Come on, Livvy! Let's see how many trees we can climb." Songs Performed By Miranda Robertson To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Olivia Flaversham *Anastasia Ashworth *Abigail The Woodmouse ("Once Upon A Forest") *Ariel ("The Little Mermaid") *Bart Simpson ("The Simpsons") *Eliza Thornberry ("The Wild Thornberrys") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Whigs Category:Anglicans Category:Single Characters Category:Straight Characters Category:Characters born in April